


【KOF】【京庵】《失眠的夜》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 18年为八神写的生贺文。总算写了庵庵生贺文啦！然而是八神主动去找草薙求草2333





	【KOF】【京庵】《失眠的夜》

今天是八神的生日，他又和往年一样，没有出门去饭店庆祝，只是一个人倒了点酒窝在沙发里慢慢喝着。要说这个生日过得太单调，也的确单调，不过他早已习惯将这个特殊的日子当作平常对待。只是，今天好像还缺了点什么。他不自觉地望了望房门。紧闭的防盗门纹丝不动地关着，没有谁会推开它从外面走进来。自己这是在期待着那个“谁”吗？他自嘲地笑了，一口饮干杯底的酒又为自己满上。

在喝到有些微醺的时候他放下杯子，起身去冲澡。当身体被温热的流水冲刷时，整个人都得到了放松，小兄弟也情不自禁地昂立起来。他用宽大的手掌将其握住，开始缓缓来回撸动。今天，那个讨厌的家伙竟然没有出现。以往都是那家伙不请自来将他玩弄一番，今天却突然没有音讯。如此反常，令他感到有些不习惯，心里也不受控制地想念起来。一定是因为刚才喝多了脑子有点不清醒吧？虽然很想将欲望发泄出来，但为了避免胡思乱想，他还是停下手，匆匆洗完澡赤条条地走出浴室，直接钻进被窝里躺下。今天就早点休息吧。在闭上眼睛前，他这么想着。

但是闭上眼睛后，眼前出现的不是黑暗，而是草薙的脸，是草薙压在他身上喘着粗气的模样。不好，快点甩掉这些念头。他皱了皱眉，手却慢慢去探胯下之物。感受到那根东西还硬挺后，他便继续刚才在浴室里未完成的抚慰。身体变得躁动不安，后穴也开始发痒。他握住老二在被窝里侧过身，微微卷曲着身子，用左手手指去抠洞眼。然而真正发痒的地方是身体深处，仅仅在洞口试探完全无法满足心底的馋虫。

“哈……京……”

他张开嘴哈着热气，情不自禁喃喃着那个人的名字。那个臭小子，今天到底去了哪里，怎么还没有来？他将手伸出被窝取过搁在床头柜上的手机看了眼，看到时间已将近零点后一骨碌从床上爬起，赶紧穿上衣服。今天不找到那家伙是不行了！他将手机揣进口袋里，匆忙披上风衣，拉开住所的大门便冲进夜幕中。

今天是半月，月光虽然没有满月时那么明亮，不过也将深夜的城市笼罩在一层薄薄的白纱之下。他边走边拨打草薙的电话，得到的回复却是“已经关机”。

“可恶！”

他忿忿地将手机塞回口袋里，直接找去草薙家。草薙与父母同住，虽然惊动他的家人会造成很不好的影响，但此刻八神也顾不上那么多了。他悄悄地翻过围墙跳进庭院里，脱掉鞋在走廊上悄无声息地移动。找到草薙的卧室后，他小心翼翼地拉开窗户，却发现那家伙正在呼呼大睡。好哇，害我辗转反侧，自己却在家里做着春秋大梦！八神气不打一处来。他蹑手蹑脚地跨过窗框走进屋内，径直来到草薙床边，使出他的必杀技——掀被子。从睡梦中惊醒的草薙吓得如同上陆的鱼儿弹跳了一下，在看清是八神搞的鬼后，他坐起身大叫道：“八神你干……”

“什么”二字还未来得及说出口，嘴巴就被八神用手捂住。八神瞪了他一眼，低声呵斥道：“大半夜叫得这么响，生怕你爸妈不知道我来是不是？”

草薙眨巴了一下眼睛。见他安静下来，八神便松开了手。屋里没开灯，只有窗外微弱的月光透进来，照出八神半边脸的轮廓。草薙歪着头望着他俊俏的脸庞，不解地问道：“不是，你半夜三更跑我家来干什么？”

看到草薙懵逼的眼神，八神知道这回并不是在装傻。看来，这小子是彻底将他的生日忘了。他也懒得解释，直接按住草薙的肩将其推回床铺里，不由分说便将他的裤衩拉下来。看着那根性器还处于疲软状态，八神知道就这种态度是无法满足自己的，便用手将它扶起，低下头直接张口含住。面对突然主动的八神，草薙是彻底清醒过来，甚至还觉得有点背脊发凉。他不知所措地看着趴在两腿间卖力侍奉的八神，问道：“你是不是吃春药了？”

“你才吃春药了！”

八神松开口怼了回去，顺便往阴茎上吐了口唾沫。他将唾液抹开后，一边攥着阴茎的柱身反复搓动，一边伸长舌头在阴茎沟四周打圈。见他竟然舔得这么色情，草薙不禁来了兴致，下体也渐渐硬起来。他嘿嘿笑道：“我要是吃了春药，现在你早就被剥光了。主动上门这样对我，是想被我操？”

“你明白就好。”

八神三下五除二脱掉衣服，赤裸着身体爬到草薙面前。他微微抬起屁股，抓着草薙的下体往自己的那个地方伸去。龟头顶开了洞眼，将肛门撑开。他咬了咬牙。虽然有点不适，但这种感觉并不痛苦，他慢慢往下坐，让阴茎又进去了一点。等阴茎差不多没入了一半，便彻底放松腿部支撑的力道，一屁股坐在了草薙身上，用他的身体将整根阴茎都含住。他把左手按在草薙肚子上，一边扭动着腰肢令阴茎在后庭内搅动，一边将右手伸到身后去揉弄草薙的蛋蛋。阴茎和睾丸同时被刺激，草薙的性欲也上涨了。八神按在他腹部的手能明显感觉到肚子的起伏，恐怕是因为遭受不住开始不停深呼吸。

“你今天怎么这样子？感觉就好像我被你用屁眼强奸了。”

草薙嘴上这么说，脸上却笑嘻嘻。八神白了他一眼，反击道：“哼！你这小子别得了便宜还卖乖！明明享受得很还装不情不愿。”

“我比较喜欢你在下面哦……”

“今天难得让你轻松点不好吗？”

八神瞪着他，满脸都是不满的情绪，草薙只好笑着吐槽了一句“你还真是温柔体贴”，伸手从床头柜上取过烟盒为自己点上一支，一边抽烟一边欣赏八神的身姿。他一手夹着香烟，一手揉捏着八神的屁股，并朝八神吐出烟圈，问道：“你要来一口吗？”

“要。”

草薙坐起身深吸了一口，而后吻上八神的唇，直接将烟吐进了八神嘴里。烟在口腔里停留了数秒，又缓缓从八神的鼻腔里喷出，令整个房间都充斥着烟草的苦涩味。八神从草薙手中拿过香烟吸了口，也效仿刚才草薙的做法，将烟喷入草薙嘴中。不过当他准备离开时，草薙却用手掌按住他的后脑勺，不让两人的唇分离。草薙将舌头伸进了八神口中，舔着八神的牙齿，与八神纠缠不休。虽然烟雾缭绕，但如此近的距离，他还是嗅到八神身上的酒味。

“我说你今天怎么了，原来是喝醉了啊！”

他松开口，朝八神的锁骨窝哈着热气低声喃喃，然后轻叩齿间，用牙齿咬住八神脖颈处的皮肤。与此同时，他的双手也托住八神的臀部，抬着八神的身体令其在自己的男根上来回滑动。八神情不自禁地搂着他的脖子，仰天微微张开了嘴。体内的肉壁被硬物来回拉扯，令八神感到充实的快感。

“啊……京……”

他无意间唤出了对方的名字。处在情乱意迷之中，似乎连性格都与平时不同了，不过草薙更喜欢这样的他，喜欢听八神这样叫着他的名字。他抱住八神的大腿从床上站起，以站立的姿态用力顶胯往八神身体深处撞击。颠簸的感觉，令阴茎在八神体内震动得更加剧烈，八神盘在草薙腰间的双腿也不由得收紧了。望着他泛红的双颊，草薙问道：“你舒服吗？”

性感的声音灌入耳中，令八神的后庭忍不住紧缩了一下。他觉得脑子有点开始犯浑，便没有具体回答，只是以喘息声当作回应。听着这动情的呻吟，草薙终于按捺不住，将八神推至墙上，顶住对方的身体就是一顿狠插。糟糕，要控制不住喊出来了，这样会被草薙家里人听见的！八神趁着意识还在，赶紧用一只手捂住嘴，草薙却故意要让他叫出来，竟低头吮吸起他的乳尖。八神瞪了草薙一眼，低声骂道：“小混球，你家里还有其他人，你不要脸吗？”

“是你主动上门来撩我，到底是谁不要脸？我毕竟是健康的成年男性，要我不干我可忍受不了！”

说罢草薙突然合上牙齿咬住了八神的乳头，如同一阵电流穿心，让他险些尖叫出来，所幸他及时咬住了自己的手掌，才没有发出多大的声响。乳头被上下门牙夹在中间磨来磨去，那种酥麻的感觉，令心里也奇痒难耐。而阴茎在体内既快又猛地抽插，更是令他整个盆骨都汇聚着一股酸痒的热流。后庭深处好痒，好想快点发泄出来，只差那么一点点，就可以高潮了。在似到非到的临界点时，是最令人欲罢不能的，八神焦躁不安地抖动了一下腿。捕捉到这个信号的草薙明白他想要什么，立马又加快了抽动速度。快速的刺激接踵而至，不给八神喘息的机会。终于没过几秒，他便去了。

“嗯！嗯！”

他死死咬住手掌，努力不让自己发出太大的动静，可还是从喉咙里流露出亢奋的呻吟。后庭因为高潮在猛烈收缩，前面的男根也兴奋地抖动着龟头，将白浊喷射而出，溅在彼此的身上。

被八神的身体紧紧绞住的草薙，也承受不住这股刺激，紧接着将种子灌进了八神体内，边射边发出粗重的喘气声。他提紧臀部肌肉，又往八神身体里顶了顶，等射干净后才将下体抽出，而刚才注入的浑厚液体，则从洞中缓缓往外流淌，顺着八神的臀沟挂下，慢慢朝地面滴落。见八神还死死咬着手掌，草薙只好将他抱回床上，用力掰开他的嘴将手拽开。手背和手心已经被咬破，留下两排鲜红的牙印。草薙无奈地笑着摇了摇头，问道：“你又何必这样呢？”

八神没有回答，只是眯着眼睛望着天花板，看来是还没从高潮中缓过劲来，草薙只好就此作罢。他低头轻轻吻了下八神的唇，顺便说道：“生日快乐哦，庵……不过现在说是不是迟了点？”

他抬头看了眼床头柜上的电子钟，时间早就过了零点。虽然晚了一天，不过也没差啦。这样想着，草薙的脸上不禁浮现出得胜的笑容。


End file.
